One Love
by DarkCrisan366
Summary: a story between a former tekken force offcer and a bartending practioner are give hardships to each other. Will they relationship will grown or their hardships will be broken. Lars and Aubrey are together forever .
1. Prologue

**A/N: **Hi guys, it's been a long time making this fanfic after I made my second fic "Love Struck" This time, I was planning to make a love story. I dedicated to KikayShark Princess who makes the story "Catch me I'm Falling for You". This is only a prologue, guys

**Credits: **I don't own Tekken characters like Jin, Lars and any other characters that will appear in my story. They belong to Namco and also I don't own the English song "One Love", which is sung by Blue in 2002. However, Manang (who appears in "You changed my Life" movie), Aubrey Rodriguez, Sandy Madrigal, the graduated students of UST ITHM, the Flare Twins from Talentadong Pinoy and villains coming from organizations similar in Detective Conan are all part of my OC's.

_**One Love**_

**Prologue:**

Jin tells about his former employee who rebel him during the ravaged war against the two companies 4 years ago. Now he returns after the war to advice him during the time that he wanted to go back to the Philippines to see Sarah and the Robles siblings. He was unaware that his former employee was an illegitimate son of his own grandfather; Heihachi Mishima and was his own illegitimate uncle as well. That man was actually Lars Alexandersson.

_**2 months later…**_

_In Stockholm_

In the largest capital city of Sweden on its camp military base…

A man who investigates via internet to find the organization of crime as one of their soldiers works with them illegally in their home country.

Although his motives hasn't found by his subordinates, everyone knew he was only their leader who rebel against the Mishima Zaibatsu in the past 4 years. This was his latest work in the military.

He seems to have a gentle side wanted to find the person that his former boss was talking about.

And there he was, smiling to his subordinates. He knew he'd want to find someone. And he himself who always know his own father personally that he doesn't want it to forget.

But then…mixed with his bitterness, there was a strange feeling of anxiety consuming him. A feeling that made him think; that he can't be ditched or reject by it. If only he knew who this person is.

_In the Philippines_

At the Embassy bar at the Fort…

A beautiful girl flares two bottles at the time before the event, enjoyed seriously. Her face glamour as she practices flaring it.

"Brie…" said in the soft female voice said as she stops flaring while she quickly catches one of her bottles.

"Oh, Sandy…" Aubrey said happily, smiling to her friend to reveal her glamorous look on her face. "Bakit mo ko tinawagan?" she asked her old classmate in UST ITHM who was also her best friend. Sandy tells her.

"I know it's hard to find a boyfriend, Brie," said Sandy. "But it'll be better to find someone here at the Embassy; Lord will give you something who is meant for you."

Aubrey just kept quiet remembering her past that she was framed by one of her classmates and bullies her during her college life. Her tears are like beautiful white pearls and let her best friend take her a comforting hug.

"You'll be okay, Brie. Just keep it up you show these customers what you made of." Sandy whispered encourages at her.

Aubrey did believe that the Heavenly Father will give her something special. She just wanted to find a person who was meant for her. Unsure if she could find someone.


	2. Lars' First Mission

_**A/N: **_Sorry about that and thanks for making reviews KikaySharkPrincess, But i have no intended copying your prologue. I just changed some words in my prologue because i don't want to get caught on copying it. So i'll lay it off for a while. Anyways, this is my first chapter. I hope you like this...

**Disclaimer: **it is just like in my old fanfic of mine, "Trip to the Philippines: The First Experience that I don't own the characters.

_**Chapter 1: **__Lars' First Mission_

A formidable day in Stockholm, the capital of Sweden, A sandy-brown haired man wearing a suit of red and black armor with a metal lion emblem on his chest, is investigating using the internet to find the syndicates who organizes crime. Therefore, one of his subordinates receives a picture of a beautiful girl that was sent by an informant.

"Sir…" One of the subordinates said while saluting him. "We received this picture of a young lady that will assassinate."

"Can I take a look at it?" Lars said while one of his subordinates gives the picture of a beautiful girl to him. "Wow, she looks cute. Who sent this picture?"

"It was an informant coming from the Philippines; I believe that he found something about another crime organization."

"Philippines, huh, I haven't been there before. I visited the Zaibatsu to see my former boss. He told me something about this."

"You haven't been there before, sir?" one of his subordinates asked him until their commander arrives.

"Carry on…" The commander knew that they were received the picture by an informant. "I heard you were talking something about that picture."

"How do you know, Commander, sir?" Lars asked.

"That picture you received is actually you're first mission."

"What!" everyone was shocked about this?

"You mean this picture…" Lars said sadly.

"Well, yes of course. This is you're first task, Lars. I want you to protect this girl from getting assassinated. Understand."

"Yes, sir, I won't fail you."

"Very well, I made the chopper to take you to the Philippines."

After a short conversation, all of his subordinates were inside the chopper as Lars thinks something about the picture earlier before he gets in the chopper.

"This girl… I need to know who she is…"

"Lars, we're going to leave now…"

"Uh, Okay I'm coming…"

And so their chopper flies from their home country in Sweden to the Philippines. This is his first mission to protect someone from assassinating.


	3. The Girl at the Embassy

**A/N: **Hey, guys do you remember about some bartender girls from the movie "Coyote Ugly" I don't think all the girls can do that in the bar. and thanks for the reviews KikaySharkPrincess she requests me to make my next chapter. This is my second chapter, guys.

**Disclaimer: **I don't own the characters, only my OC characters belong this point..

_**Chapter 2: **__The Girl at the Embassy_

Arriving at the Philippines somewhere at camp military in Fort Bonifacio, Lars and his subordinates finally arrives and they meet their deputy commander. They were talking about a new criminal organization that is to assassinate the picture they had. After this, they told them that they can stay at the Embassy at Fort Bonifacio (is now a Global City).

As they arrived at the Embassy, some of his subordinates are ordering some drinks. But for Lars… he just orders some water.

"Can I have some water, please…" Lars asked the bartender.

"Coming right up…"

Lars is waiting for his drink as he sees a bartender girl wearing a glamorous outfit while flaring two bottles of Brandy and Vodka. He gazes at her while watching.

"Here you go…"

"Thanks…" Lars became confident on looking at the beautiful bartender girl. So he asks the bartender again. "Say, who is that girl over there?"

"Oh, that girl is Brie; she is pretty good on flaring bottles all the time."

However, Aubrey seemingly confident, she flares the bottle of Vodka as she almost catches it. Lars sees this as he finally leaps at the bar table and catches the bottle of vodka that she dropped.

"Is this yours?" Lars asked her while handling the bottle of Vodka.

"Oh, Thanks…" Aubrey was surprised to see him and the bartender tells him.

"Hey you, Customers are not allowed here only for employees here!!!"

"Oh, Sorry…." Lars said as he leaps again going to his subordinates.

"Hey, what's got into you? You ended up getting mad from them." One of the subordinates asks him.

"You see, I don't want a girl gets accident like that." Lars said smiling.

"Huh? Don't tell me, are you in love with that girl." One of the subordinates said as he exclaims to him. "Listen, you're our leader here. Didn't you forget that we have our mission here? Our mission is to protect that girl from assassinated by an unknown organization. Don't you realize about this?"

"I know…" Lars said while looking at the picture of the girl sent by an informant, Knowing, that this girl was actually the same girl that he helped her earlier. "I don't think I'm started to attract to her."

_**3 hours later…**_

"Sige, uwi na ako Brie…" Sandy waves goodbye to her best friend and left off.

Aubrey wanted to go home because of daylight. However, no more customers left in the Embassy but the only customer was Lars who is sleeping. Thought to be drunk, she tried to wake him up.

"Hey… hey you wake up…"

"Urgh…is everyone around?" Lars said drowsing.

"Hey, you're only customer left here. Everyone is gone now." Aubrey said telling the cute Swede who is sleepy.

"Wha… they'll all gone, But where is everyone?"

"They already left after the event." Aubrey started to think of him as a loner. "I guess I'd better go…"

"Wait!" Lars tried to stop her from leaving. "If I return back to our camp, my subordinates are going to kill me. They're going to punish me within 100 push ups."

"Huh?"

"I don't want if I'm getting caught on this…" Lars said nodding his head as his stomach growls. "On second thought, I'm started to get hungry."

"We'll all right, you can come along…"

"You will…"

"Of course not, I felt so awful when I see you like this." Aubrey said as she smiles on him.

At Mc Donalds (now it's 24 hours), Aubrey started to think that he was hungry so she buys food for him.

"I haven't seen you like this before…"

"The burger looks good; it's sound like just like in my home land." Lars said happily.

"You mean it…"

"Yea, I thank you for your gratitude…" Lars thanked her while gazing at her.

"By the way, you must be the man that you catch my bottle of Vodka. I'm amazed at your athleticism." Aubrey said cheerfully.

"Oh, I see." Lars smiles at her as he introduces himself. "Ah, I haven't introduced myself. I'm Lars, Lars Alexandersson. I'm a Former Tekken Force Officer now working as the Leading Officer in my home country in Sweden."

"I'm Aubrey, Aubrey Rodriguez. Everyone calls me Brie."

"Brie, huh…"

"You know, you are the only person is different than Americans are here at the Embassy." Aubrey amazed to him.

"Actually, I'm a Swedish…"

"Swedish, wow." Aubrey started to blush seeing him as she mutters. "I haven't seen this person before. After all I helped him out."

"We'll I enjoyed meeting you. It is best for me to leave back home." Aubrey said wanted to leave him as he stops her from leaving.

"Wait, you can't leave me here." Lars said as she looks at him while explaining to her. "You know, I can't sleep within 3 hours. Then, I have to awake in time at 6:00 morning by double the time. But now, I got no place to sleep here."

"I know why don't come along with me. I'll take you the place where you are going sleep." Aubrey said giving him some thought.

"Thanks, Aubrey. I…I owe you…" Lars said thankfully.

"Just call me Brie, Lars. You don't have to call my name…" Aubrey corrects him.

"All right, then. I have to keep that in mind."

As they arrived at the apartment in which she was dorm here since college.

"Here we are, this is where you going to sleep…" Aubrey points at the apartment.

"You mean this place…" Lars reacted.

"You know what? I felt so weird about you?" Aubrey said reacts to him.

"What do you mean?"

"I'm became so weird because of your outfit." Aubrey answered.

"Oh, you mean my armor, Brie…"

"Yea, especially you have a cape on it…"

"Uh… weird, huh?" Lars said started to blush on her.

"You stay here; I'm going to Manang, Okay." Aubrey goes to the apartment as she presses the doorbell. There she explains about the situation as she accepts. "Okay you can stay here as you want."

"So, you gonna leave me here, right."

"Hey, you don't want to end up like me, Lars." Aubrey said snubbing to him. "I'd just want to go back home to get some rest."

"Well, all right then…"

"See you around…" Aubrey waves goodbye to him as she leaves. Lars started to attract her while watching her leave.

"Wow, she is really cute…" Lars muttered as he was called by Manang.

Inside the apartment, Manang takes Lars to Brie's room in which she stays during her college years.

"Here we are, this is where you going to sleep…"

"You mean this room…"

"Well of course, Aubrey used to sleep and study here during her college years."

"I see…"

"Enjoy your stay, Mr. Alexandersson." Manang said as she leaves him.

Lars started to interest the room that Aubrey stayed. He figures that she was the person he's been thinking about.

"I guess I like this place, the bed is comfy and I can put my stuff here. Oh, well. I guess I have to remove my armor. It's really late." Soon after, he removes his suit of armor and changes his clothes as he fell asleep.


	4. Aubrey's Ruined College Days

**A/N: **I wish if either some of Kikay's friends could read not only she herself reviews for me just like Dark Fortress who reviewed me several times at my story "Love Struck". In my next chapter, Lars just wanted to know about Aubrey's college days. Although, she herself who knew this just like he knew his own father of his. Here is my third chapter. My second chappy of mine is out now!!!!

**Disclaimer: **I don't own the characters okay, Only my OC's

_**Chapter 3: **__Aubrey's Ruined College Days_

The following morning, Lars woke up seemingly that it was morning as he goes off to see Manang. After they breakfast, he started to work in the apartment as a House Keeper, although house keeping is better than military training. After that, he just wanted to know about Aubrey as he asks Manang for this.

"Uhm, Manang I was asking?"

"Oh, what is it, Mr. Alexandersson?"

"I'm just wondering that there is something wrong with Brie? I want to know about her."

"You want know about Aubrey…" Manang said getting shocked from him.

"Well, fine if u asks me…" Manang accepts it as she tells something about Aubrey. "It was the day she was college, she was been bullied by her classmates and also her old crush that she been date with him was actually tricking her."

_**Flashback…**_

"uh, ano ba…" Aubrey said while getting washed by a bottle of brandy by her classmates.

"Wala ka Aubrey, barumbado ka… barumbado sa alak… Hahaha." One of her classmates laughed at her and Aubrey begins to cry like a lost puppy.

Back at the apartment, Manang sneaks to her room, realizing that she is crying because she got washed from her classmates by putting a bottle of brandy on her as her uniform got stained of wine.

After class, she has a crush from the other section from ITHM while walking back to Espana gate. Although, she doesn't like him at all, so he decides to pretend to liking her. Her crush is starting to trick her by attempting to do something to her. She found out that she was videoed by one of her classmate that she was bullied.

The only thing can help her was her best friend Sandy Madrigal who became close to her. Back at the UST at Alberto Magnus Building, most of their uniforms in ITHM are like hotel secretaries and guys are managers from Jollibee. She heard that she had a sex scandal with her old crush named Allan Ricafrente who scammed her. During classes, some of her classmates continue to bully her as one of the professors sees her. Therefore, Some of her professors, asking who did this and Aubrey tell them to report this to their Dean.

"Si Myka at mga kasamahan niya, Sila nagtataboy sakin. Pati si Allan po."

As a result, Myka and her friends were kicked out of the school because of the incident and also her old crush Allan is responsible on making scandals by sending to other classmates' Bluetooth.

After the incident, she was graduated at UST and starting to work at the Embassy.

_**Flashback ended…**_

"And that's what happened to her since her college years in her life…" Manang said as looks on Lars who is sad. "What's the matter Mr. Alexandersson, you look so upset after I tell you about Aubrey's college days."

"No, Manang. I'm just getting flattered about Brie. When I heard about that she was bullied or getting scandal by his old crush. I don't want them to make her as a human puppet." Lars said clenching his fist. "I hate if either she bullied by others or getting forced by them."

"You seem to be protective, Mr. Alexandersson." Manang stated "Aubrey will be so happy if she sees you like that."

"You're right. I became so attracted when I looked on her face." Lars said blushing.

"Oh and I almost forgot, Aubrey has competing at the bartending contest. She just told me before I accept you to sleep in this apartment."

"Really, Then, I'll go and watch her."

"Her bartending contest is in CCP. Don't try to waste you're time." Manang said as Lars prepares to go to CCP to watch the contest where Aubrey is competing. Lars sensed that something will happen to Aubrey while she is competing let's find out in my next chapter.

**

* * *

****A/N:** Aubrey's old crush that I named it Allan Ricafrente was the person who makes their scandal by sending messages by her classmate's Bluetooth so that Aubrey will be terrified. I decided to name Aubrey's old crush by that because of my darkest past the fact that he bullied me since elementary and high school. I realize that he started to disgust me since senior years although I found out that I'm disgusted his defected teeth and his addiction to PS and online games and his surname that he is my teacher since 5th grade. Well I'll forget about this time it's time for my next chapter.


	5. Life Threats and Flaring Bottles

**A/N: **KikaySharkPrincess21, thanks ah for making reviews. My next chapter is where Lars discovers two black men and Aubrey is having victory party with her friends when she wins. Oh oh this is trouble here is my 4th chapter.

**Disclaimer: **I don't own any characters around here, okay. Only my OC's

_**Chapter 4: **__Life Threats and Flaring Bottles_

Lars finally arrives at CCP to watch Aubrey. But soon, the fountain opens as he sees.

"Does this mean that, Brie and I were…" he muttered.

After that, he sees the flare twins were practicing flaring their fake bottles as both of them competing to each other. However, he sees two men in black bonnets it looks like they have plan or something so he sneaks upon them.

"Great! Now where that girl go!!!"

"Darn it, we saw her just went to the backstage."

"Let's go before our boss is going to kill us…" one of the men in black bonnet said as they off to the backstage and Lars knew this.

_**Lars POV**_

"So this is where our deputy commander is talking about, these guys in black are must be from the unknown organization. And these attempts are actually to assassinate someone but to whom." Lars mumbles at the moment he realize this as he said to himself. "No! It can't be the girl in the picture. That picture was…"

Lars find out that picture were sent was actually Aubrey as he goes followed those men in black bonnets.

As the show begins, one of the men in black bonnets wields a sniper rifle while the other is watching this guy to shoot. Therefore, Lars sees the show is starting and the next competitor is Aubrey.

"Our next competitor is, Ms. Aubrey Rodriguez."

Aubrey practices differently like the last time. She flares a bottle of Gin and Rhum and after she changes her bottles time to time. Thereafter, she strikes a pose as she finishes this.

After watching, Lars found both men in black bonnets that are ready to assassinate Aubrey.

"The winner of this flaring competition is…. Ms. Aubrey Rodriguez, congratulations…"

"Now, shoot it…" one of the black bonnet commands him to shoot her. But, Lars arrives.

"Hey…" Lars said while knocking one of the men in black bonnet down as the sniper rifle falls down.

"What the hell!!!" One of them said as Lars beats it with his kick combos in which to be his Double Action move as he defeats them easily.

"That should take them down…" Lars said as he watches Aubrey who won 1st place in the competition.

After the incident, Lars got tired of beating these guys as Aubrey sees him.

"Oh, Lars why are you here?"

"Brie!!!" he exclaimed.

Outside in CCP where all other people are waiting for someone!!!

"Hey, Brie… congratulations, I didn't know that you will win 1st place." Lars complimented.

"Haha, thanks for the compliment, Lars." Aubrey said happily as she comments his outfit. "You look good on that outfit today."

"You mean it…"

"Yeah, not like the last time I see you in the first place."

"You know, Brie. You should be careful too. Sometimes there is someone is attempting to kill you." Lars said giving advice to her.

"Kill me… there's no way anyone is going to kill me. I'm just living in my whole life not this." Aubrey said.

"So anyway, where are you going?"

"We have a victory party at the Embassy because of my success." Aubrey answered.

"Should I butt in or…"

"I don't know, Lars. Maybe, you should get back. My friends will think of me as you're…" Aubrey said as the fountain opens again.

"When the fountain opens which is we were meant to be together, Brie." Lars said while looking on her gorgeous face.

"You…You think so…" Aubrey said blushing.

"Why, Yes…" Lars said as both stared to each other.

"Hey, why are you looking at?"

"I supposed to asking that, Brie."

"We'll I should get going. My friends will look for me." Aubrey said sadly.

"Okay, Brie…" Lars said as he let Aubrey go to her friends at her victory party.

At the victory party everyone was drinking and also Aubrey. As one of her friends asking who is Aubrey's new boyfriend.

"Uy, Aubrey tanong ko lang. may bago ka na bang boyfriend?"

"Uhm…" Aubrey doesn't want to answer who her boyfriend is as she answers. "Wala talaga…"

"Owws, uy Aubrey ah…" one of her friends says as they drink together. However, Lars is watching Aubrey behind thinking that Aubrey was now his fiancée. After all, Lars realizes that he really likes Aubrey better than other girls as he leaves back to apartment to think about her.


	6. Love Hurts Love Grows

**A/N: **Wow, Kikay you really want to read this huh. This next chapter of mine is what I always watching Tekken 6: BR game play that I see Lars is customized in shirtless. Oh my, I saw him that he is hot its better kng tawagin mo Papa Lars. If he is in shirtless his pants was actually low-waisted so that the line of his butt is showing. This is only my description okay. Here is my chapter 5.

**Disclaimer: **I only own Aubrey etc here…

_**Chapter 5: **__Love Hurts Love Grows_

Back in the apartment, Aubrey visits to the apartment to see Lars.

"Ah, Aubrey nandyan ka pala." Manang greeted.

"Nandyan ba si Lars, Manang?" Aubrey asked as she starts smiling.

"Ah, Oo nandyan siya…"

When she gets inside she sees Lars who's on a towel which is he's done taking the shower as he sees Aubrey.

"Uh, Brie…"

"Hi, Lars… You look good today." Aubrey said as she amazed on his body.

"Just wait here, Brie. I'm going back to my room to take on of my clothes." Lars said as he starting to blush at her while going back to his room.

After that, she takes him to the mall for shopping.

"Is this the first time, you went shopping."

"Yea, it feels like I'm going out within a while."

"I know maybe you and I were together to shop. Let's see one of these shops here." Aubrey said as Lars accepts. Boy this is really a date for both of them when a cool song starts to play.

_Yeah...  
Uh-Huh...  
Yeah...  
Yeah..._

_Broke up with my girl last night so I went to the club (so I went to the club)  
Put on a fresh white suit and a Minicos sitting on dubs (sitting on dubs)  
I'm just looking for somebody to talk to and show me some love (show me some love)  
If you know what I mean... Uh-Huh...  
Everybody's jackin' me as soon as I stepped in the spot (I stepped in the spot)  
200 bitches and man ain't none of them hot (ain't none of them hot)  
'Cept for this pretty young thang that was workin' all the way at the top (all the way at the top)  
Shawty what is your name?_

_Oh she made us drinks, to drink  
We drunk 'em, got drunk  
And then I think she thinks I'm cool  
She gave me a wink, I winked back  
And then I think that, we headed out something proper like..._

_I like the bartender  
(Oh if you're lookin' for me)  
I'm at the bar with her  
(Uh-huh, OK)  
I like the bartender  
(Yeah if you're lookin' for me)  
I'm at the bar with her  
(Oh uh-huh, OK)_

After that, Lars started to like her even if she is with him.

"Brie, I enjoyed shopping with you." Lars said smiles to her.

"You think so; you look cool when you try on some clothes around. I felt that you were a model or something." Aubrey said while amazed on him.

"You know, Brie. I was wondering but." Lars felt sad to Aubrey as he tells her. "I felt my heart started to beep when you were here."

"What do you mean?"

"I think I'm starting to like you, Brie." Lars said smiling.

"You mean it…" Aubrey said blushing.

"Yea, Brie. Because you're the only girl that I've been thinking about…"

"You know me either. When it comes to you, I felt that I'm started to like you too. Lars."

"Brie…"

"I must go; I have some work to do…" Aubrey said as she leaves him.

"Wait, Brie…" Lars said stopping her as he sees another black bonnet man.

"It's them again; I have to warn Brie about this…" Lars then set off to follow Aubrey.

Back at the apartment, Lars wears his light purple shirt polo that he bought. Know that Aubrey is working but some assassins won't give up on killing Aubrey as he goes off.

At the Embassy, Aubrey and Sandy were making drinks for the customers, whereas, Lars was here already.

"Uyyy!!! Nandyan na pala boyfriend mo, Brie." Sandy commented as Aubrey confronts Lars.

"Lars, you shouldn't be here?" Aubrey said while putting her both hands on her hip.

"Brie, there is something you must know about this." Lars said as Aubrey leaves.

"Brie…" he calls her as he stops her from leaving.

Outside the bar, Aubrey walks away seemingly angry as Lars follows her.

"Brie, listen. There's something I need to tell you."

"Will you stop it…? You were trying to ruin my life here."

"Brie, I know that you were upset about this. Look there's someone is going to kill you here. Don't you know what's going to happen to you?" Lars said trying to warn her as she doesn't listen.

"Lars, I had it. You just want to make my life more miserable. Could you just leave me alone…?" Aubrey cried as she leaves.

"Brie…" Lars said stopping her as he sees a man in a black bonnet with rifle trying to kill Aubrey as he rushed her.

Aubrey becomes depressed, as Lars calls her.

"BRIE!!!!"

When she looks directly Lars tackles her as the assassin pulls the trigger when a gunshot can be heard.

"Lars…" Aubrey calls him in a moment. However, Lars becomes infuriated at this rate he becomes angry as he started to beat the assassin by grapple him to the ground while stomping it.

"Alright, who sent you here? If you not talk, I'll let you break your arm." Lars said angrily.

"Lars, who is this guy???" Aubrey asked as he tells him angrily.

"I already warned you, Brie. But you don't listen to me. These guys in black are the ones tried to assassinate you."

"……."

"The worst is they tried to kill you after you won the contest." Lars stated.

"The….Dark…dark crim..son…Organization… we… sent…here..to kill.. this girl." After that, the man sees the girl as he loses unconscious.

"My goodness, I didn't know about all of this… But how did you know about this." Aubrey becomes upset.

"The truth is that I came here to protect you from these guys. That's why I'm following you all the way." Lars explained "My mission here is to protect you from those guys planning to assassinate you."

"Lars…. I'm sorry. I didn't notice about what is happening, sob." Aubrey cried as she embraces him.

"It's okay, Brie. Just dry your tears." Lars said as he started to praise her. "Brie, no matter what, I'll protect you from these guys."

"Okay…" Aubrey said smiling to him as both were blushed as they kissed for the first time.

"So, you were leaving." Aubrey said.

"Yeah, Brie… I have to go." Lars said to her as he leaves her and Aubrey watches him leave.


	7. The Blind Dates

**A/N: **OMG!!! KikaySharkPrincess is so kilig about this… Okay my next chapter now, is much more of their relationship will grown. Here is my sixth chapter. Hehe, I don't think King will be better than this.

**Disclaimer: **I don't own the characters, Okay…

_**Chapter 6: **__The Blind Dates_

Aubrey visits the apartment after all he saves her yesterday. The fact is she was the target by the unknown organization that Lars tries to beat them. Lars then, showed up and he sees Aubrey who likes a fine woman like other girls.

"Ah, Brie. You came…" Lars smiled.

"Guess what, I have a day off in 3 days after the events in the Embassy yesterday." Aubrey said happily.

"Oh, Great… I like to have you here, Brie." Lars became excited to see her as he tells her. "So, where are you going and why you have a car around here?"

"Well, I just wanted to go somewhere. So I decide myself that if you want to go with me for a little while." Aubrey said as she started to attract him.

They went to Tagaytay for some time that both were having a date. When they see Taal Lake, both were stared to each other while viewing it. Then, he carries her as she was excited. As they lying on a grass with a lot of flowers, both were stared again like lovely love birds. Afterwards, they take lunch at the Italian Restaurant so that both will be together.

"Is this the first time you having a date with me?" Aubrey asked.

"We'll yes, Brie. I preferred to have a date with you." Lars answered.

"Anyway, why did you plan all of this?"

"I just want to be with you, Brie."

"You know, about what you did. I felt that my heart keeps beating whenever you are here."

"It's alright, Brie. No matter what, you and I were meant to be together. As long as I'm around I'll protect you if someone is hurting you." Lars said as he holds her hand.

"You think you can do it… even you sacrifice yourself." Aubrey said started to blush on him.

"Of course not, I'm an Officer who was left behind in the camp. I can do this, Brie."

After lunch, Lars is driving her car since, she is sleeping. He sees Aubrey like a sleeping beauty. After all he really fell in love with her even if he risks his own life.

The next day, Lars is wearing his dark blue jacket with a large white design and a extended collar and white pants with red shoes as he visits the camp near Fort Bonifacio.

"Lars. Sir! We've been contacted you in a middle of the mission. Why are you here?"

"You don't have to ask me that." Lars retorted. "I came here because I don't want to get caught. Why are you guys leaving me at the bar in the first place???"

"We… were sorry about what happened, Lars."

"We tried to wake you up before the bar closes. But you end up getting overslept. So, we leave you behind, Sir..."

"Enough both!!! Don't you think of me as a fool…?" Lars said angrily to his subordinates. "There's someone just assassinate her right now."

"Say what…"

"Look, I'm not come here for a visit in the camp. I want you guys to investigate about The Dark Crimson Organization." Lars said ordering his subordinates.

"Count on us, sir…"

"If you don't follow my orders, you know what's going to happen to both of you for what have you done with me." Lars said as he leaves both of his subordinates, unwilling.

"Well we have to investigate and fast." One of his subordinates says as they make an action.

Meanwhile, Aubrey visits the apartment again as she sees that Manang has letter as she gives to her. When she reads it, she knew that Lars wanted to take her to the restaurant somewhere at Glorietta.

As their second date, Lars confesses his love to Brie as she accepts it. Aubrey notices that he has a compassionate side.

"I didn't expect that you made a second date with me…" Aubrey said becomes attracted to him.

"I've thinking about what I am supposed to do next."

"Look you're an officer, right. I just want you to show you something."

"Really, Brie…"

"Yeah, I know that you have a compassionate side. I felt that you were act just like my father to me."

"You think so…"

"Of course, Lars even our love is grows bigger as I thought." Aubrey said smiling.

"Your clothes are lot gorgeous." Lars said while attracted at her black sleeveless top even she wears a skirt. "I really like you, Brie. You look much beautiful than the others."

"You think…I'm beautiful." Aubrey said blushing to him.

"Of course not, there's no way a woman could never wear that…"

And so after their date, both arrives at Aubrey's house in a big house in which she lives as both went inside for a night.


	8. The Truth reveals More Love Never Dies

**A/N: **Wow, talk about this… I'm going to make my own version of TJSC25's Love Story's chapter 6: "Love, Love, More Love" in which both Jin and Xiao were doing something there. Ohoho, I think Kikay will see this chapter of mine with daring scenes that she can read. Here is my Chapter Seven in which Lars will find out Aubrey's true incidents and the more love they get.

_**Chapter 7: **__Truth reveals. More Love Never Dies_

At Aubrey's house, Lars knew that Aubrey lives here. In fact, she lives all by herself all along.

"Is this where you lived?"

"Oh, Yes…" Aubrey said as she opens the door and they went inside of her house. "Just make yourselves at home, okay."

After all she goes upstairs; Lars sees many pictures of Aubrey's family even in upstairs. Now he knows that she was born on a rich family. As he reaches upstairs he sees Aubrey and her little brother's room. Then, he sees Aubrey at the master's bedroom in which she looks at the picture of her father.

"Brie… how can you stay in that room?" Lars asked.

"Oh, it's all right, you can take off your shoes here. I don't want to mess my parent's bedroom though." Aubrey said as she lowered her head while looking at the picture. Lars takes off his shoes as he went inside he gazes on her while she exposes her bare feet and trying to ask her.

"Anyway, so what are you going to talk about, Brie?"

"The truth is…" Aubrey said sadly as she stands up. "I was actually the daughter of the Don Rodriguez."

"Don, so that means…"

"Yes, I know why those black weirdoes planned to kill me." Aubrey explained. "Even so, they left me to stay at the apartment during my college years because both of my parents were working abroad. Until the time I was graduated, I heard my father was assassinated by those guys while he was in Dubai." After all, my mom tried to intervenes that organization they said that "one day you will be dead just like your dead husband." Now I realize that they planned to kill me too just what they did to my father. I don't want to happen again."

"Brie… I finally understand your situation. But, no matter what, I'll protect you from these guys even I risks my life to you." Lars said encourages to her.

"What am I going to do, now that I was targeted by these guys? They made my life as a threat to them." Aubrey said as she started to cry as Lars praises her while touching her cheek.

"Don't cry, Brie… I swear that I'll protect you. You are not alone, Brie."

"You think you could protect me…" Aubrey said while looking at him blushed.

"Of course, Brie… I don't want to fail you no matter what." Lars said as both wanted to give their feelings for each other.

"Lars, I…I've been thinking of you when you said those things. I started to fell in love with you." Aubrey said smiles to him.

"Brie… I've started to think after all I helped you here."

"I know, but I really love you, Lars."

"I love you too, Brie…" Lars said as both stared each other just like their first date as they kissed passionately. Therefore, they continued kissing more and more as he has been waiting for a long time to get into her when a love song starts to play.

When this song plays, she unzipped his jacket as he removes it. She starts to attract him because of his chest it reminds him just like in the movie "Love me Again" with that he pulls the strap of her shirt as he pulls it off trying to show her upper body. As he continued undresses her she removes his belt and putting on his neck to pull him out seems to reminded in the end of Book 2 of the Bud Brothers series and that's not all she pulls off his pants as he takes it off and they kissed again while he starting to nibble at her neck this will take an hour inside the master's bedroom.

_Have you seen her?  
Did you see her pass this way?  
What is it about her?  
Is it her eyes? Maybe  
But I'm not so sure  
Is it her laughter?  
Something I've never heard before_

_So many questions but the answers are so few  
All I really know is, I love you  
So many questions but the answers are so few  
All I really know is, I love you_

_What is it about her  
That makes me stare  
That makes me wanna run my fingers through her hair  
Will I find her? Maybe  
But I'm not so sure  
Will she be mine?  
I can't stand this searching any more _

_So many questions but the answers are so few  
All I really know is, I love you  
So many questions but the answers are so few  
All I really know is, I love you  
So many questions but the answers are so few  
All I really know is, I love you  
So many questions but the answers are so few  
All I really know is, I love you _

After that, both were on the bed and Lars is still looking at her. She nodded if he is still wanted to protect her, when he calls her name to go faster as she asks him.

"Lars, why are you doing this…?" She said while looking at him.

"I fell in love with you for a long time, Brie." Lars smiles at her knew that she likes him a lot.

"I can't believe that you did something, even you unaware for it." Aubrey said becomes aware to him.

"You're right; I just put something just in case, Because, I don't want to make other people miserable and doing immoral things."

"You really do love me…"

"Of course, Brie… I won't leave you no matter what. Even I like to stay with you." Lars said as he kissed her once more tied his arms around her. Afterwards, both were smiled as they covered themselves in a blanket trying to do something again.

Meanwhile, some of Lars' subordinates discovered the organization that Lars orders them to find it. It reveals that this organization was a ruthless crime organization.

"Hey look at that?" one of them said found something at the internet.

"So this is sir is talking about…"

"You're right; The Dark Crimson Organization was a ruthless crime organization. This is led by Daniel Heinz."

"So that's what sir was trying to protect that girl from Daniel's evil plans."

"We have to warn sir and fast…"

And so, his subordinates try to warn Lars about this. However, Lars is in Aubrey's house is sleeping with her. When Aubrey is asleep, he touches her soft hair firmly and smiles that he loves her so much as fell asleep much to his affair with her.


	9. Some Sadness, and Some Loveliness

**A/N:** Oh man, it seems that Kikay is challenging me because of the love scenes. Anyway, were still friends. For me I don't want to find out that I'm making some scene too u know I don't want to getting challenge with her because I'm not relate to the characters okay. All right, here is my eighth chapter in which Lars comforts her.

_**Chapter 8: **__Some Sadness, and Some Loveliness_

The next morning, Lars wakes up knew that Aubrey is with him. He looks at her that she is close to him he smiles to her as he stands up and gets the towel and puts on his waist.

Therefore, Aubrey is dreaming about her past that she and her father wanted to reunite as one of the men in black bonnet appears shoots her father as she screams.

Aubrey wakes up seems that Lars just left her. She fears for this as she stands up and takes on her robe. When she checks the living room no ones around as she checks the dining room someone on the towel is here.

"Lars…" She called him in a scary manner.

"Oh, Brie… you're awake."

_**30 minutes later…**_

"Did you cook this?" Aubrey asked.

"Yes, I'll learn how to cook since during training at the camp. They said that I'm good cook than anybody else." Lars answered.

"You know... I really enjoyed it last night. You were so good back then."

"You think so…"

"Yeah… you're the only person is with me all the time."

"That time, that I met you. I thought myself that someone wake me up and help me here. I felt that you're the only one who did this." Lars said while looking at her.

Back at the master's bed room, both were cleaned up after that.

"Lars, I'll go take a shower okay…" Aubrey said as he lets her go while she gets inside and takes a warm shower. However, Lars' mobile phone is beeping as he gets his mobile phone on his pants that he removes last night.

"Hello…"

"Lars, do you read us…"

"I heard you; did you find it about the organization?"

"Yes, that organization is making a ruthless crime like assassinating. It seems that it is led by Daniel Heinz."

"Daniel Heinz, I haven't heard of him before."

"Lars, there's more they plot is to kill the Rodriguez Family because of the money they have. You must protect the girl at once."

"All right, thanks guys." Lars said as he hung his mobile phone.

The master's bed room has its own bathroom as knew the door is unlock she didn't lock it at purpose. There he sees Aubrey in silhouette her body is still exposed as she doesn't want to see him.

"Lars, don't come near me…" Aubrey said trying to shoed him.

"Brie, I know you were upset, you haven't told me or something?"

"I don't… I don't want anyone got hurt just like my father. I felt that I started to mortified myself." Aubrey said becomes sad.

"Brie, it's not like that. I know that you like your father so much."

"I know… I feel so sad when I remembered him." Aubrey said as she starts crying.

When the shower is running, Lars felt upset that Aubrey becomes sad remembering her past. With this, he goes inside while taking off his towel to his waist. Aubrey sees him as she turns around and Lars trying to embraces Aubrey from her back.

"Brie… I know that you were upset about this. I know that you can't forget about the past isn't it. You are the same way as I do." Lars said while embracing at her back.

"Really…"

"Yes, Brie, When I know about my own father. I felt the same thing you were thinking of."

"You think so." Aubrey said blushing. "You look so warm when you were here."

"Brie… I'm with you all right. I'm on your side." Lars said as he cuddling her shoulder. "Your skin is soft like a snow."

"Oh, Lars…" Aubrey said while putting her hands to his face as both were taking a shower together.


	10. Kidnapped and Ambush

**A/N: **Hey guys, you better read this. The enemies are changed plans from assassinating to kidnapping. Here is my Chapter 9. Hope you likey guys; this is my own version of TJSC25's Love Story's "Kidnapped and Shot".

_**Chapter 9: **__Kidnapped and Ambush_

After they bathed together, they went to the mall to spend some time together. Lars finally wears his feathery black vest with a black sleeveless shirt and a denim pants with brown shoes since Aubrey gives him her father's old clothes during the days he dates with her mom as they walked back together.

"You know, you surely comforted me, Lars." Aubrey said while putting her watch at her left wrist.

"You're right, it seems that you like it isn't it." Lars smiled.

"Listen, it's not a good idea if both of us were showering. It's quite embarrassing, I must say." Aubrey said blushing.

"Oh, you're right. I shouldn't force myself on get into you, Brie. I tried to think about what I am going to do with your problems." Lars said starting to blush on her by embarrassment.

"It's okay Lars. Without my parents it's all right with me. But if they were here, there going to see us like this." Aubrey explained.

"Oh…" Lars finally understands as he comments. "You know, this clothes you gave me it fits. I didn't know you have these clothes before."

"You seem to like it huh. My father used to wear this to date my mom."

After all they spend time outside the mall; Lars sensed that someone is following them.

"Lars, is something wrong?" Aubrey asked.

"Brie, I think I sensed something…" Lars said seriously and he sees someone is shooting at her. "Look out, Brie!!!" Lars tackles Aubrey to the ground as the gunshot can be heard.

"Lars, what's going on?"

"Brie, you better stay out of this? They're here…" Lars said as he goes on his fighting stance and other people were evacuating.

"Wha…What do you mean, they're here…" Aubrey cried.

"These guys with black bonnets, they are from Dark Crimson Organization. They planned to kill you, Brie."

"Them, so this is the organization that my mom is pestering about. These guys wanted to ruin my family."

With this, one of the black bonnets attacks Lars with a punch. But avoided he beats them up and the other. While he beats them all, Aubrey sees another man in black bonnet as she screams.

"Ah!!! Let go…" Aubrey screamed as she was carried away.

"Brie…" Lars shouted.

"Lars, help me!!!!" Aubrey yelled Lars for help.

"Brie!!!" Lars chases the man as he shoots his machine gun to him as he avoided. After that, the men in black bonnets were gone and Lars fails to save her miserably.

"Damn it… I couldn't save her."

Therefore, his subordinates arrive and he was called by his commander from his home country in Sweden via video call by the deputy commander. Lars wanted to save Aubrey from that organization.

"Sir, are you all right…"

"Yea I know…"

"Our commander just called. We tell him about the Dark Crimson Organization. But, we must need you immediately, Sir. Is something wrong?"

"Brie…" Lars said angrily clenching his fist. "I'll save you with these guys… I swear it." After that he goes with his subordinates at the camp near Fort Bonifacio.


	11. The Infiltration

**A/N:** be prepared to read this guys, The soldiers are ready to fight at the organization. Here is my tenth chapter where the soldiers are in action.

_**Chapter 10: **__The Infiltration_

At the camp, Lars and his subordinates are here to see the commander via video call by his deputy commander's mobile phone.

"I see so, this organization is severely ruthless as I thought and they can change plans as well." The commander said as they order them. "Listen I want all of you to infiltrates this organization at once."

"Roger, sir..."

"Is something wrong with Lars?"

His subordinates see him, very upset because he didn't save Aubrey earlier.

"Well, in fact he's been upset because of his failure."

"Brie..." Lars said desperately wanted to save Aubrey and his commander tells him.

"Lars, just calm down, We still have a chance to save that girl. You don't have to blame on your failure."

"You're right, Sir." Lars said as he stands up seriously. "I have to save Brie from their filthy hands. I won't fail this."

"Well you seem to gain your fighting spirit, All right. The deputy commander is here to know about their whereabouts. So, good luck on your mission." The commander said this as his call ends.

"Deputy Commander, sir. Do you know the location of the Dark Crimson Organization?" Lars asked.

"Yes I heard, their location is somewhere at the pier in Navotas. Their base is near the riverside at Manila Bay."

"We're going there..."

As they arrived at the Pier, he sees the building with some rusty equipment. This building is the hideout of the Dark Crimson Organization. Lars knew this.

"Sir, are you sure you're gonna fight without your armour."

"It doesn't matter; I have to risks it even I'm in casuals." Lars said in a very serious manner.

"Guess, you actually prepared your weaponry."

"I'll use this just in case, you know what to do?" Lars replied as he commands them. "All right, let's move out."

And so, Lars and his subordinates along with other soldiers are prepared to infiltrate the heinous crime organization and Aubrey was taken captive. Meanwhile, Daniel Heinz, leader of the Dark Crimson Organization planned to get the money that Aubrey's family had as he stares at Aubrey who got tied up in ropes.

"Hmph, those soldiers will never get here that easily. Listen, girly we'll get your fortune from you." Daniel said viciously.

"You can't get it from me, you old bastard." Aubrey yelled as she was slapped by him and quickly grabs her chin.

"Pathetic, there's no way you can save you now..." Daniel said as he goes observing his troops to lure the soldiers. "As long as my troops will get rid of them. They're dead, hahaha..."

"Lars, help me... help me from this guy..." Aubrey cries from help while she is still get in captive by Daniel.


	12. Rescue Me, the Confrontation

**A/N: **Okay this next chapter that Lars is now fighting against Daniel. Here my chapter 11.

_**Chapter 11: **__Rescue Me, the Confrontation_

As they finally inside the hideout, some of the soldiers eliminates assassins from getting shot. After that, he tells Lars to go and save Aubrey. However, Daniel becomes infuriated as he drags Aubrey, furiously. When he arrives in time, he sensed that it was a trap.

"Brie…" He calls her loudly while looking for her. "Where are you, Brie?"

"Lars!!!!" Aubrey yelled as he sees her while Daniel begins to shoot him.

"Shit, I know that you're here, Heinz."

"Hahaha… So, you finally came. I didn't expect that you came here all by yourself."

"Shut it, Let Brie go, you know what's going to happen to you."

"If you want you to save this pesky girl, Then, I'll take advantage of you." Daniel said plans to attempts something to him as Aubrey bites his hands. "Ugh, You…Bitch." While he tries to pull the trigger on her Lars manages to tackle him and fight him.

After he beats Daniel, Lars is able to save Aubrey.

"Lars, I'm so glad that you're all right." Aubrey cried as she embraces him.

"It's okay Brie. Let's get out of here." Lars said smiles at her as they walk back together. However, Daniel gets the gun as he attempts to kill Aubrey.

"Die…" Daniel yelled as Lars sensed this.

"Look out, Brie!!!" He tackles her as he was shot on his right arm and he wields a machine gun on his left hip and shoots Daniel rapidly as he killed him in a process as both of them down.

"Lars…are you all right?" Aubrey said worried.

"Ugh, I'm fine Brie. This injury means nothing to me…" Lars said clutching his arm.

"But you're hurt…" Aubrey cried.

"It's all right… I just wanted to protect you."

"Sir…" His subordinates arrives as they saw a Daniel was been killed by Lars himself. "Sir, you're hurt."

"Don't worry guys. My arm will be fine…" Lars said as he's been helped by his subordinates and other soldiers are arresting some of Daniel's men because of the incident.

The next day, Lars was confined at Makati Medical Center because of his arm injury as Aubrey visits him.

"Hi, Lars… how's your injury?" Aubrey said happily

"Oh, Brie, I'm so glad that you're here." Lars said smiles to her as he lets her in. "The doctors told me that my injury is nothing serious so that they remove the bullet that stuck in my arm."

"I'm so glad that you're right, Lars. You saved me twice but thrice now."

"You should thank me for saving you, Brie. I sacrifice myself to save you from that shot." Lars stated.

"Uh…how sweet of you…" Aubrey smiled.

"But I'm so glad that you were alright too, Brie." Lars said as she put the flowers beside him.

"Me too…" Aubrey said as she started to leave.

"You're going again…"

"I'm going to my meet my best friend at the mall. I'll come back here sometime." Aubrey said to him.

"All right, Brie just suits yourself." Lars said as he let her go, leaving him. However, his subordinates arrive.

"Sir is you're arm all right."

"Yea, nothing serious… So, why are you here, guys?" Lars asked his subordinates.

"Our commander just called, we have to get back in HQ."

"But, I'm still confined in this hospital…" Lars reacted.

"Don't worry, we tell the doctors that you may free to go."

"I can't just leave Brie here. She'll be sad if I leave her." Lars said sadly as he lowered his head.

"Lars… we don't have a choice… it is an order."

"Brie…" Lars has no other choice but to follow its orders.


	13. The Day you Went Away

**A/N: **You know what, I felt so bad if u read my next chapter, though. That Lars is going to leave. What about Aubrey? Let's see in my twelfth chapter.

**Disclaimer: **I don't own the song "The Day you went Away" by M2M, all right.

_**Chapter 12: **__The Day you Went Away_

Back at the apartment, Lars is packing his stuff before he goes to the camp that he arrived here in the Philippines. On that moment, he felt upset on leaving Aubrey because of their commander's order to return to HQ as he sees his red and black armor with a lion emblem on its chest that was hung on the wall at his room. He knew that he doesn't want to leave her.

"Mr. Alexandersson, is something the matter with you?" Manang asked.

"It's nothing, Manang…" he answered. "I know that I can't leave Brie like this."

"I know how you feel about Aubrey." Manang said becomes sad to him.

"The truth is, our commander just ordered to return to HQ at my home country in Sweden, That's why I packed my stuff because of it."

"Aubrey, will be so upset if you leave."

"Manang, just tell her that…"

However, Aubrey visits the apartment again, as she sees Manang. She then tells her that Lars is leaving. Aubrey knew this as she tried to stop him from leaving. At the camp, his subordinates are waiting for him as he arrives in a red and black armor suit but still had a bandage on his arm.

"Are you ready, Sir, we are going to leave the Philippines." One of the subordinates said as Lars sees Aubrey rushed to see him at the camp, exhausted.

"Brie…"

"Lars, you didn't tell me that you're going to leave." Aubrey said starting to cry on him.

"Brie, I'm sorry… I just don't want to leave you. But one of my subordinates told me that our commander order us to return to HQ. Forgive me, I shouldn't tell you about this." Lars explained.

"Lars…I…I was asking if you going to come back here." Aubrey said as he tells her.

"Maybe someday, that I'll come back here…" Lars said as he kissed her and his subordinates called him.

"Sir, we going to leave now…"

"I gotta go…"

"Take care, Lars. You'll come back here."

"You too, Brie…" Lars said as he gets inside the chopper.

When the chopper leaves, Lars sees Aubrey as he waves goodbye to her. Aubrey smiles as she watches the chopper leave.


	14. Lovesick and Frustrations

**A/N: **Wow, Kikay tries to asks me if "kung magkakatulayan ba sila?" oh well, I hope she'll find out about in my next chapter. Aubrey seems to think about him after Lars leaves in the Philippines while for Lars, he becomes upset while depicting his commander at his home country in Sweden. Here is my Chapter 13.

_**Chapter 13: **__Lovesick and Frustrations_

After Lars left in the Philippines, Aubrey seems to begin to think about him all this time. During the events at the Embassy she still thinks about him during the time he is here.

"Brie…" Sandy calls her in a monotone voice. "Don't try to be act like that; you know we have an event to do?"

"I know, I can't think about Lars after he left." Aubrey said sadly.

"What! Don't tell me that he is your boyfriend. Why you didn't tell us like that?" Sandy exclaimed.

"I can't tell anyone about my relationship with Lars, Sandy." Aubrey said explains to her. "I don't want to happen just like in my college days."

"Brie, are you still lovesick with this guy?" Sandy asked.

"I know, but. I'm still worried about him…" Aubrey said as she leaves her best friend, disappointed.

"Oh, Brie…" Sandy becomes worried for her and other customers are buying some drinks.

Meanwhile, back at Stockholm the capital of Sweden on their military base. Lars becomes upset, greatly as he returns back. They salute their commander as he carries on. The commander congratulates them on completing the mission.

"So, you finally made it back. I congratulate you on your mission, especially for you, Lars."

"…."

"Is something wrong with him?"

"Well…"

"After all I finished my mission; I wanted to remain back in the Philippines." Lars said angrily. "Don't you think this mission is just a beat all…?"

"Lars…"

"Well its fine by me. I'm finished here?" Afterwards, he stomps away angrily leaving his subordinates and his commander, gets frustrated.

"What just got on his mind?" The commander asks Lars' subordinates about this. "Just tell me about what's just happened to him?"

"Well, the truth is…"

Back on his room, since he is starting to go to sleep, Lars began to think about what just happened to Aubrey while handling his mobile phone as he raises his frustration to their commander about return to their base.

"…I shouldn't give her cell no to my phone so that I could call her. Urgh, I'm so dumbfounded I should get her number before I started to fall in love with her. Oh well, I guess she really misses me." Lars said as he fell asleep after all he really loves Aubrey.


	15. Return to the Philippines

**A/N: **Hi guys, Dark R.A. here, 2 chapters to go on my story "One Love" and its final chapter is one of my chapters that I'm going to make, so, have fun. Here is my fourteenth chapter, guys.

_**Chapter 14: **__Return to the Philippines_

6 months had passed, Lars can't forget about Aubrey the days they were together although he is still depressed on worrying her. Therefore, one of his subordinates came in to see him.

"Sir, the commander wants to see you…"

"…."

"Oh, come on, you still thinking about that girl again. I think that's the commander wants to see you about this."

Lars arrives at the commander's office as he wanted to know about his rebellious act that he took with him 6 months ago.

"I know you're still upset about what I took." The commander said becomes upset to him.

"What do you want with me, sir?" Lars said lowered his head.

"One of the subordinators just told me something that. You were having a relationship with that girl who was targeted on your mission. Am I right?"

"Yes, sir… I met that girl when my subordinators just left me behind at the bar. Then, the girl tried to help me on doing this until we started our relationship." Lars explained.

"I see… now I understand. I guess your subordinates have their fault on leaving you like this." The commander finally gave the punishment to his subordinates on leaving their leader during the mission. "But, don't worry. I made their punishment for what they did to you. So, I made up my mind that. You must get back to the Philippines."

"But, sir…you can't be serious." Lars reacted.

"I am serious, Lars. You want to go back with that girl, am I right." The commander gives him permission to return to the Philippines. "I'm ordering you to go back to the Philippines."

"Ah…Thanks, sir…" Lars said thanking to his commander. "I didn't know that you have on your mind to tell me."

"It's all right, Lars. You may free to go." The commander said to him.

"Does that mean that, I'm done on my military service?" Lars said asking him.

"Well, I guess… because that you made the mission completed and your heroic deeds you made for them. I was trying to make proud for what you have done."

"Thank you, Sir. I owe your one." Lars said as he salutes him and leaves as the commander tells him.

"We'll need you if there are new problems going on in our country…"

Lars sees his subordinates are watching him and they prepared a chopper for him.

"You, guys…"

"Lars, you were lucky that we still stay in this base. We just prepared a chopper just for you."

"Why…"

"You want to get back right, Just hop on…"

"Thanks, guys…" Lars said thankfully as he gets in the chopper. "Let's move out."

And so the chopper flies from Sweden to Philippines thanks to his subordinates. As they arrived, Lars gets off the chopper now wearing a dark blue short sleeve shirt and his white pants and brown shoes while carrying his bag.

"What about you guys…" Lars asked to his subordinates.

"Don't worry about us, Lars. The commander will kill us if we're still around."

"Yeah, we'll take care of ourselves. Just find the girl of yours, all right."

"Thanks guys… you really help me a lot." Lars thanked to his subordinates as they flies once more back to their home country in Sweden and Lars watches the chopper leave. After that, he started to find Aubrey.

"Now, I'll go look for Brie…" Lars said to himself as he begins to find Aubrey at Fort Bonifacio.


	16. Reunited, Together Again

**A/N: **Hey, guys. Are you ready to read my final chapter of mine? They are now both Lars and Aubrey are reuniting together. This is it. Here is my final chapter, guys.

_**Chapter 15: **__Reunited, Together Again _

When he arrives at the Embassy, Lars knew that the bar was close and it's has a sign that it was banned by the government.

"Damn, why the bar is close?" Lars became disappointed as he sees a sign. "Oh, no it can't be. There's no way that bar is banned. Wait, she must be someplace else? Maybe in that mall was Brie and I was hanging out." Lars said as he proceeds at Greenbelt 2 where they start of their relationship.

When he arrives, he is desperately to find Aubrey there. After that, he fails to finds her.

"Oh no… I think I can't find her." Lars said sadly as he lowered his head. "I guess that, I'm too late…" Lars felt so upset on finding Aubrey as he sees someone is practicing flaring the bottles that reminds of Aubrey who flares two bottles the last time he sees her.

When she spins her bottle she almost catches it. Lars noticed this as he leaps to the table and catches her bottle that she dropped.

"Hey, it's that yours?" Lars asked her and the girl he helped was Aubrey after all.

"Lars, is that you?" Aubrey said to him.

"Yeah, Brie it is me…" Lars said as she embraces him tightly as he kissed her passionately finally found her at last.

"I'm so glad that you came back." Aubrey said joyfully.

"Of course Brie, I'm so worried about you after 6 months." Lars said worried.

"I really missed you, Lars." Aubrey said having tears of joy with him.

"Me too, Brie…" Lars said becomes happy to see her again.

"Anyway, let's talk about at someplace else where some other people don't want to sees us were here."

And so, Lars and Aubrey went at the park side in Greenbelt 2 as they talk about what happen 6 months ago while he gives her cell no to him.

"You mean that, you were moved here." Lars reacted on what Aubrey told him.

"That's right, I moved here because of the incident at the Embassy." Aubrey said correctly to him.

"I see… So, what happened? Why the Embassy is got closed? I tried desperately to find you there." Lars said disappointed.

"It was banned because of the incident. 3 months ago, one of the customers got drunk and he started a bar brawl inside the bar." Aubrey said becomes sad to him.

"What a drag, I didn't expect starting a bar brawl inside the bar." Lars said becomes affected at the incident.

"And that's not all… My boss told me that I have to move somewhere after the incident. That's why I'm working at the Temple now." Aubrey said smiles to him.

"Brie, listen, do you know about what happened to me, 6 months ago. I've been trained of my military prowess. But still, I've been worrying about you for a long time." Lars said while gazing at her again. "And also, our commander told me that I was free to go to see you and done of my military services just to see you again."

"You really did miss me, are you?" Aubrey said blushing.

"Of course, Brie… I've waiting for this for a long time. I wanted to be with you as long as I'm here." Lars said encouraging.

"See that restaurant over there. That's the Temple bar that I worked here currently." Aubrey said while she points gesture on the Temple bar.

"You were right… So, you want to go shopping with me, Brie." Lars said requesting her.

"Well, yes." Aubrey answered as she accepts so she tells him. "The event will start at night so I can go with you whenever you wanted at the afternoon."

"That's what I want to hear, Brie." Lars said smiling. "You better tell Manang that I'll stay at the apartment just to visit you here at the mall."

"Oh, Lars… This is sweet of you…" Aubrey said happily as both stared each other as they went inside the mall together when the song starts to play, while her best friend Sandy sees this.

"What, this is her boyfriend. Oh my gosh… he's really handsome." Sandy reacted as she smiles that Aubrey's wish came true. As both Lars and Aubrey were walking together hand in hand.

_It's kinda funny how life can change  
Can flip 180 in a matter of days  
Sometimes love works in mysterious ways  
One day you wake up gone without a trace _

_I refused to give up  
I refused to give in  
You're my everything  
I don't wanna give up  
I don't wanna give in, oh no  
Everybody sings_

_One love - for the mother's pride  
One love - for the times we cried  
One love - gotta stay alive  
I will survive  
One love - for the city streets  
One love - for the hip-hop beats  
One love, Oh I do believe  
One love is all we need_

_Late at night I'm still wide awake  
Feel this is far more than I can take  
I thought my heart could never break  
Now I know that's one big mistake_

_I refused to give up  
I refused to give in  
You're my everything  
I don't wanna give up  
I don't wanna give in, oh no  
Everybody sings_

_One love - for the mother's pride  
One love - for the times we cried  
One love - gotta stay alive  
I will survive  
One love - for the city streets  
One love - for the hip-hop beats  
One love, Oh I do believe  
One love is all we need_

_Baby, just love me love me love me  
Baby, just hold me hold me hold me  
Oh, love me love me love me, Oooh_

_One love - for the mother's pride  
One love - for the times we cried  
One love - gotta stay alive  
I will survive  
One love - for the city streets  
One love - for the hip-hop beats  
One love, Oh I do believe  
One love is all we need (2x)_

_(end of story)_


	17. The Author's Remarks

_**The Author's Remarks**_

Hi guys, this is just my remarks before making my story of mine "One Love". The first things first, before I make this story, I always watching arcade gameplay of Tekken 6: Bloodline Rebellion in Quantum. When I see two new characters Alisa and Lars, I can't believe that both were fast too when you used them. Therefore, when I heard that Jin became the villain in this game, there's no way that he can't be main character in my story. So that, I finally decides who will replace him. Jin is my favorite character along his cousin Asuka I replaced him to Lars after I heard he is a villain.

Now when I focused on Lars during the gameplay that I watched, His customization seems to be based on modernized fashion outfit for boys. So this means. I imagined about his outfit based in Wayne one of the Bud brothers in the Bud Brothers Series and last thing I've watched, I saw him he was customized in shirtless is the same thing as in Wayne also and includes in my story also.

The girl at the Embassy Aubrey Rodriguez, I imagined this girl is based in former star Aubrey Miles and her nickname Brie got from one of the WWE Divas, Nikki's twin sister, Brie Bella. My story is set in Fort Bonifacio, Greenbelt 2, and Glorietta 4 etc. The bars from Embassy and The Temple are having their events during the night. Their love scene that I got that was in the end of each series and trailers, as the shower scene I took it in the gameplay Parasite Eve 2 where Aya is taking a shower all by herself. I tried to planned if I'm make this a sequel of "One Love" This will be more relationship for both of them and this time the more love for each other the more challenge they will get in this sequel I've been planning. I guess that's my remarks I hope you read this. Enjoy!!!


	18. The Preview Sequel of One Love

**A/N: **Hey guys, sorry about this. This is only my preview in my sequel of my story. "One Love" I hope you commented about this.

_**The preview of the sequel of One Love**_

_I was done with my military service, Now that I'm finally reunited with my girlfriend that I met at the Philippines. Now, the deputy commander here in the Philippines knew that I was here. So, I was become a special agent to fight against crime and a girl that I wanted to protect. But, my true plan is to protect my girlfriend whether she's involved or she gets trouble. I want to make my girlfriend's dreams come true._

At the events at the Temple bar, everyone is dancing lively at middle of the night. However, a girl in glamorous attire flares two bottles as the customers cheer for joy watching at her. After that, she successfully did it. However, she bumped into a man who was drunk.

"Hey, girl…" the man said started to overwhelmed seemingly he was drunk.

"Yes…"

"You look sounds gorgeous…" the man said gazing on Aubrey's attire.

"Uh…" Aubrey said as she wanted to run away as the man got her.

"You think you can't get away from me…" the man said while he starts to hurt Aubrey.

"No…stop it…let go of me…Help!!!" Aubrey said gasping for help as Lars arrives.

"Don't you dare hurt my girlfriend, you maniac?" Lars said as he knocks the drunken man down.

"Lars… thanks for saving me…" Aubrey said thankfully.

"It's all right. Brie…" Lars said as he tells her something. "Guess what; after all I'm done with my military services. I don't want to lose my job, Now that I'm working here as a special agent."

"Really, I'm so happy for you, Lars." Aubrey said becomes happy to him.

"No matter what they did to you, I swear I'll protect you." Lars said as he leaves her. Aubrey becomes upset as she has a secret to him.

"Oh no, I can't tell him because my mom is coming back in the Philippines. Even our relationship becomes bigger. I don't think my mom will disagree about this." Aubrey said as she returns at the bar to work.

* * *

We'll guys I think this is my preview. KikaySharkPrincess21 will sure to read this.


End file.
